dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dee Kennedy
DSaF = The Puppet makes an appearance in the first game during the minigames. Information The Marionette doesn't physcially appear, but appears in the Happiest Day arcade games, as the 8-Bit Puppet, who tells Jack what to do in order to help the dead kids get their happiest day. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes. Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. |-| DSaF 2 = The Puppet is an animatronic puppet who saves the kids when they are killed by Dave. Information In this game, the Puppet is given a bigger role, where if you fail to wind the music box, she will kill you. She will also kill you if you wear Dave's Spring Bonnie suit. If you fail to wind the music box, she will either: * If you are not in the suit, rip off Jack's testicles. * If Jack is in Spring Bonnie, the Puppet uses THE TICKLE FINGERS to trigger the springlocks and kill him. In the Premature Ending, you can talk to the music box, and the Puppet will appear and kill Dave in order to save the kids. If you choose Dave's path, then Dave will put locks on the music box, preventing The Puppet from leaving the box In the Marion ending, The Puppet will call Jack a monster for killing the children, and will reveal that Dave killed her. She will also say she used to be a happy animatronic, but the tears it got from death were permanent. It will then make Jack smile, and bite his head off. If you go the Puppet's route, she will tell Jack to buy a wrench to open the Happiest Day arcade game, and will tell about Dave's history, and tell how to free the kids. After Fredbear tells Jack to go to the Happiest Day, The Puppet will meet him, talk to him, and introduce him to the ghosts of the children. It then passes on to the afterlife. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jumpscare and a small in-game cutscene, in which it gains small, white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. Personality The Puppet is the smartest animatronic/puppet. It sometimes chooses the wrong evil then other people will think that they are evil. Trivia * When the player change his name to "Dawko" the puppet's name will change to p00pet (Dawko's nickname for his favorite character). * The line "Time to die" came from the Cat in a hat movie. |-| DSaF 3 = The Puppet returns in the third game but as Dee Kennedy. Information In the third game, it is revealed that the Puppet's name is Dee. It is also revealed that Jack Kennedy is her older brother and that they are both orphans. She also states she has another brother name Peter who is the Phone Guy in the second game. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, and glowing eyes. Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. Personality Trivia * Dee (Along with Jacob Adams,Dave Miller,Steven and Henry Miller) is one of the 5 bosses in this game. * If the player loses her battle, the game will progress as normal. ** However, her battle was made to be unbeatable. |-| PSTK= The Puppet was originally going to be in Project Save the Kiddins but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. Information One of the screenshots for the Gamejolt page shows Toy Bonnie and The Trashpile with Jack in the second game's office with the Music Box above them. It is possible that Jack needed to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where they attempt to find sources of noise or potential customers. The source, in this case, is the Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital to keep the Puppet at bay; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and will attack Jack, possibly ignoring the Doors, resulting in a Game Over. Trivia * The Puppet's behavior might be similar to Freddy from the same game. |-| Gallery= Gallery Puppet-1.png IMG puppet and dave.jpg|The Puppet and Dave Miller. IMG puppet flipside.jpg $puppet.png|Puppet's Sprites |-| Audio= Audio Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real)